Reflection
by Suzu-chan
Summary: A short EriolKaho sap fanfic! Eriol's musings about Sakura and her friends, and Kaho after the end of the series.


I don't own the characters in this story; they are the property of Clamp. For once this isn't a POV story, but Eriol is the focus of this story. By the way, this is EriolxKaho. Since I am aware that 98% of fanfiction.net is filled with EriolxTomoyo fans, I suggest that the ExT fans not read this. There isn't any Tomoyo bashing (considering there is plenty of Kaho bashing in the ExT fanfics), so I don't want to receive any flames about it.  
  
Reflection  
  
During the winter, England is known for being both bitterly cold and dreary. On this particular day, the snow fell heavily but its bright color helped to dispel any unpleasantness.   
  
Hiiragizawa Eriol sighed softly to himself, leaning back in his cushioned chair. His chair was facing the window, and he was watching the snow.  
  
If it were snowing back in Japan, no doubt Sakura-san would be playing in it with all her friends.  
  
He smiled at that thought. Even after everything he put that girl through, she still considered him to be one of her friends. Then again, Sakura-san wasn't the type to hold grudges.  
  
He calmly sipped his tea, silently musing about the events that had occurred in his trip to Japan. He knew exactly what to expect there. And what he himself wanted to do.  
  
He didn't regret giving up half of his power. It seemed to take some of the burden off his shoulders. Besides, it wasn't fair that only he had the powers and the memories. He only gave Kinomoto Fujitaka what was obligated to him.  
  
I wasn't surprised that Sakura-san's father was my other half, Eriol thought to himself. It definitely explained the power she and Touya had.   
  
Eriol knew things had calmed down over there. Recently he had gotten a letter from Sakura-san saying she and Syaoran had confessed their feelings for one another. He was silently pleased, due to the amount of trouble Daidouji-san went through to get them together.  
  
But everything was calm now. No thanks to him, but it was calm.  
  
He sighed heavily. Being half of the reincarnation of Clow Reed was never the easiest burden for him. Before giving Fujitaka his fair share he had most of the powers and all the memories. It wasn't going to be easy for Fujitaka either, but he was a type of person who adjusted easily to new situations. Eriol knew he would be fine.  
  
And my life has gotten somewhat easier, he mused to himself. Then again, with the burden I carried most would take pity on me because I look like a child.  
  
He wasn't a child, of course. He was old enough to be Sakura's father (well, he was the same age as Fujitaka). But he knew that when it was time to meet Sakura she would better meet a reincarnation of Clow Reed with a young appearance. So he assumed the body of a twelve-year-old.   
  
He sighed again. He still looked like he was twelve, as he had yet to assume his natural form. He wasn't in any hurry, though.  
  
But, it did make his relationship with Kaho seem strange.  
  
He smiled at that thought. He had met Kaho when she had come to England to study abroad. Though she was much younger than he was, he felt at ease around her. Even in this form she didn't hesitate to express herself like any other couple would. She certainly didn't hesitate to tell him how much she loved him.  
  
He laughed softly. He knew that Kaho was the only person he would ever love. She was powerful in her own merit. And he had enough faith in her to entrust her with the bell.  
  
It was a pity that he couldn't see he until after his battle with Sakura. But they came back to England together, and now they could be together.  
  
There was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," called Eriol without turning his head.  
  
The door opened and he heard footsteps enter the room. "Eriol?"  
  
This time he did turn his head. "Oh, hello Kaho."  
  
Mizuki Kaho managed a sweet smile as she closed the door behind her. "How is everything, Eriol?"  
  
Eriol smiled. "Everything is fine, Kaho. And you?"  
  
"It's a bit of a dreary day, but I'm fine." She walked over to the large window Eriol had been facing staring at the snowflakes. "It's so bitterly cold outside, but it's expected with winter. The snow seems to have a calming effect on people. I know I've been feeling more relaxed now."  
  
"Why, is something bothering you?"  
  
Kaho turned to him. "No, of course not. I have a solid teaching job here in England, and I'm finally able to be with you."  
  
"Yes, we were apart for a while..."  
  
"And now we're together. True, I haven't been feeling well lately but it'll pass."  
  
Eriol tried to see if he could sense any abnormality in her emotions, but found none. She had power, but she couldn't hide it from the reincarnation of Clow Reed.  
  
Kaho walked over to him. "You're shivering, Eriol. Shall I get you an extra blanket?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. A little cold won't kill me."  
  
She laughed softly to herself and seated herself on the arm of the chair Eriol was sitting in.  
  
"Would it make you feel better," said Eriol. "If I were to use my natural form?"  
  
Kaho was silent for a long while. "...I'm very comfortable with you now, even with you in that form. I'm not one to put pressure on people, Eriol. And if you make a solid decision, it should be not only for the happiness of others, but also for your own happiness."  
  
Eriol laughed. "That's just like you to say that, Kaho."  
  
"Besides." Kaho stood up. "I was thinking that we should take a trip to Japan and see Sakura-chan and her friends. I'm more than sure that they'll be more comfortable with you in that form, but they'll accept you no matter what form you use."  
  
"You miss them that much, huh?"  
  
"Yep. And I do want to talk with Touya."  
  
Eriol finished his cup of tea and placed the cup and saucer on the side table next to him. "Isn't that the one with Yue's other form?"  
  
"Yep. It just goes to show how right I am sometimes."  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Well, remember when I told you what I told Touya? That the reason we broke up was that when the two of us met each other again, we would both be in love with different people. Touya has Yukito, and I..." she leaned down and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Have you."  
  
Eriol closed his eyes. "Yes, you're right."   
  
Kaho straightened. "Well, I'm going to check up on Ruby Moon and Spinel. Then I'll see to dinner preparations." Then she was gone.  
  
Eriol got up from his seat and walked to the window. He stared up at the sky and breathed out a sigh.  
  
Going to see Sakura-san and everyone else...not a bad idea, he thought. He stared down at himself. And they would be a little more comfortable if I look like this...  
  
Despite his own doubts, he knew Kaho would love him no matter how old he looked. But he also knew there would be a time when he would have to return to his true form.  
  
In the meantime, I'll stay like this. But I think I'll take on my true form after we see Sakura-san again. Then again, I'm the reincarnation of Clow Reed. With a swing of my wand I can do anything. But for right now, I just want to live the easy life with my servants and the one I love. I'm sure even Clow Reed needed a break. 


End file.
